CLOSURE
by rauraisbae
Summary: Ross has a nearly perfect life, until one day his 'unfinished business' shows up at his doorstep, and the love of his life can't help but laugh her head off. find out what happens in 'CLOSURE'. I MAY change the rating. It depends on the demand of you guys. P.S this is a raura story. Established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_so this is my first fanfiction ever. Feedback is amazing. I don't mind a little criticism. Since this is my first story it can only get better. Right? Anycow let's get this _**disclaimer**_ over with.

ME:Pablo come on this is the first day you can't be late. PABLO!

PABLO: SHEESH! I had to go to the bathroom.

ME: For 30 Minutes?!

PABLO: There was a long line.

ME: We're the only 2 people here dummy. You know what you're FI-

PABLO:Lauren does not own the characters Ross Lynch,Laura Marano, Maia Mitchell, and the band R5. She also doesn't own "Teen Beach Movie". She simply owns the plot and nothing else.

ME: WAIT! I was trying to tell you Pablo! YOU'RE FIR-

PABLO: ENJOY! ~runs away~

ME:PABLO! ~chases~

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROSS' POV<strong>_

Sup. I'm Ross Lynch .I'm 18 and my life is kinda perfect. I'm in the worlds most famous band called R5, I have the best girlfriend who I am madly in love with, and I'm one hundred percent sure my life couldn't get any better than this. But there is one thing holding my "perfect life" fantasy back and it's my past. More specifically my past love life. More, more specifically Maia Mitchell.

Don't worry I'm not going to make Maia seem evil because that would be a lie and it would be terribly wrong of me.

To be honest its 95% my fault that I'm in this 'predicament' with said girl, but I was young and hormonal and naïve and **HORMONAL**. As my girlfriend would say I've been putting Maia on the 'back burner' or that I was 'procrastinating' but I simply told her I was waiting until the last minute so I would be older therefore wiser. Makes sense now doesn't it?

Back to the point here I am with the love of my life, at my side, laughing her ass off at my shocked expression and the girl who I just basically ditched when I was 16 standing at my doorstep. Funny huh? Apparently it's hilarious according to the so called 'love of my life'. Otherwise known as Laura Marano.

_**LAURA'S POV**_

Hello. I'm Laura Marano. I'm 18 and my life is the best. I would say 'perfect' but nobody's perfect, I gotta work it again and again 'til I get it right nobody's perfect! What we all have at least one Hannah Montanna/ Miley Cyrus song that we enjoy?! Any way back to introductions. I'm an actor on a few shows and a ton of movies, a model, and a very famous singer/songwriter.

I have a boyfriend who I might add I am madly in love with. So, the love of my life told me about his past or as he likes to say 'unfinished business' when we first got together (which I did scold him about) he said he got into some deep poo with this girl and he had the nerve to just leave her with out a proper goodbye, so I don't blame her for wanting closure. Hell, I find it hilarious how Ross thought he was off the hook with this girl.

I think her name is Maia. I have to say she is really pretty and by the look on her face she is angry, but is that also a look of longing I see. After I look at Maia I see Ross's face which shows shock and fear_. _

_LMFAO_! I can't help but bust out in a fit of laughter. I see Ross glare and I chuckle a bit before I give him a sly smirk and introduce myself to Maia. Aww she has an accent. At the corner of my eye I see Ross's hand cascade down to my waist and pull me in closer. Tsk, tsk, tsk someone's getting possessive, but why, it's not like its some guy at the door just one of his (many) ex's.

After this action I see Maia's smile falter but for no longer than a second. The tension was **THICK**. So being my awkward self I _expertly_ trip over my feet into the living room then dart away into the kitchen and start making waffles.

_**MAIA'S POV**_

I'm Maia Mitchell. I'm 18 and to be blunt my life is_ bleh_. I'm an actress but only for television roles so far. I mean my life isn't horrid but it just feels incomplete. As if I'm missing a piece of me. I believe that piece went missing when I was 16, and the thief was Ross Lynch him self.

You see when me and Ross were 16 we starred in the movie "Teen Beach Movie". You guessed it he was my love interest. Sadly he was my love interest in the movie and in real life. At least that's what I thought.

The day after we finished filming the movie we had a wrap party. Some how someone snuck in some alcohol and spiked the punch so Ross and I were completely drunk off our asses. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed with each other. The worst part was it was my first time, but not my last with Ross. So being the naïve gal I was I fell in love with Ross.

I assumed he reciprocated the feelings. But one night we made love and I thought he loved me because of the way he looked, spoke, and held me as if he was holding something precious to him.

But that night I finally told him that I loved him and he just nodded. I thought he was just shocked so I brushed it off, but when I woke up he was gone. So I decided to come up here for closure.(Even if it took me 2 years to get the guts to do it) An that's exactly what I'm gonna get, but when I seen Ross my heart throbbed along with other things since he was shirtless and his joggers were hanging low showing his obvious V line.

When I looked to the side of him I seen a girl and may I say she was _**GOURGEUS**_, and laughing. Why was she laughing? Wow, wait is this his _girlfriend_? She introduces herself as Laura Marano, and I instantly recognize her. She's been in a few really good movies that I've seen. As I observe the couple I notice Ross tighten his grip on her waist. He must be really protective of her. He was never protective of me.

I see Laura look at the two of us and fidget seconds later she backs out from his grip and trips mumbling a few choice curses after making a quick recovery off the floor she darts towards what I assume to be the kitchen. Leaving me and Ross to talk. Oh the _awkwardness_ of it all. Here we go. Time to get my** closure. **Wait are those waffles I smell.

Mmmmmm. Oh, wait focus Maia. I'm here for closure, not waffles. I think Ross noticed my growling stomach and invited me in. I hope Laura made tons of waff—wait I'm here for CLOSURE AND I **REFUSE** TO LEAVE WITHOUT IT…. AND WAFFLES!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:So did you like the first chapter? If so please leave a review. If you didn't like it again please leave a review. Until then my lovely cows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovely lovely cows. I'm very grateful for your guys reads. to be 100% honest i wasn't expecting that because recently the raura fandom has decreased because of that whole Andrew PREDICAMENT, but it's a reasonable explanation Andrew is velvet's (laura's dog) boyfriend. So lets get on with this disclaimer:**

**ME:~Out of breathe~ Hey~gasp for air~I...~falls asleep~**

**PABLO: ~Peeks around the corner~ Lauren does not own Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Maia Mitchell, Nike, or the idea of a bra, but she does own the plot and that's all she really needs.**

**ME:~Wakes up~ Yeah what he said...wait Pablo you're Fire-**

**PABLO:~Darts away~**

**ME:PABLO~Chases~**

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>:

**Maia**: "Sooo?"

**Ross**: "Sooooo?"

**M**: "I um….. how are you?"

**R**: "Actually, I'm doing amazing! What about you?" Ross says finally getting semi-comfortable.

**M**: "I could be better" she mumbles, but loud enough for him to hear.

Ross frowns at this. Am I the reason for her sadness? He thinks to himself.

**R**: "Maia what's wrong?" he asks with all seriousness evident in his voice.

**M**: "Nothing. I'm fi—" she starts but gets cut off

**R**: "cut the crap Maia! You have to have came here for a reason other than just visiting to check up on me because if that's the case you're two years too late!" he spat

**M**: You shouldn't be the one angry! Out of all the people in this house Laura included I should be the one fucking angry!" She screamed

As if on cue Laura walked in the living room with the waffles and some cut up fruit.

**L**: "I have breakfast!" Laura sang in her usual cheery tone.

After she sat the stuff on the table in the living room, she noticed the redness on the pairs face so she tried to lighten up the mood.

**L**: "Maia, I don't think we properly got to speak. I'm Laura. I'm that dumbass's girlfriend." She says pointing in Ross's direction.

Maia chuckled at Laura's bluntness. I like this girl Maia thought to herself.

**M**: "I'm Maia. One of dumbass's many ex girlfriends." She said with laughter hinted in her voice.

**R**: "hello, the dumbass is still in the room!"

**L**: "so. Ross what did you do to this lovely gal to cause her to come back for revenge?" ignoring his previous comment.

**R**:" well… I kind of sleptwithherALOTduringthesummerandthenwhenstuffstartedtogetseriousikindofleftthemorningafteryouknowsex." He said in a rushed sentence.

Laura gave him a mischievous smirk.

**L**: "what was that love?"

**R**: "I don't repeat myself." He muttered like a child

**M**: "Well I can tell you Laur." Maia says in nearly a whisper

**L**: "No ,no darling let Rossy tell me." She says giving Maia a reassuring smile and Ross a sly smirk.

Ross knew what that smirk meant. It meant she was plotting something.

**L**: "Maia can you leave the room I wouldn't want you seeing this?"

**M**: "of course!" She says knowing Laura was going to get Ross to fess up.

It's now confirmed Maia REALLY likes Laura. As she leaves the room she hears Ross let out a little whimper. Ha! I'm guessing Ross finally met his match, she thinks but as she's thinking she realizes Ross has finally met his match and it's not her it's… Laura.

_**ROSS'S POV:**_

Currently I am sitting on the couch watching a certain brunette with ombre tips approach me.

**L**: "Ross come on you have to tell me what happened I'm your girlfriend." She said with a pout.

**R**: "I told you already you just weren't listening."

**L**: "so you're not going to tell me again?"

**R**: "nope" I say popping the 'p'.

**L**: "okay" she says coming to sit on my lap.

I subconsciously grab her waist and pulled her closer. She then gasp her cute little gasp. She slowly starts to grind on my lap coming to a straddling position. I moan in pleasure. Dammit the stuff she can do to me I start placing open mouth kisses on her neck as she moans on my neck. She nibbles on my ear while playing with the hairs on the back of my neck.

**R**: "we should go up stairs." I say breathlessly.

**L**: "mmhmmm." She hums

I grab her perfectly rounded ass and lift her to walk up the steps.

**L**: "wait, what did you do to Maia that made her come back?" she asks as she goes into the process of placing a hickey on my neck.

**R**: "slept with her A LOT...

**L**: "mhhmmm" she says sucking on my neck.

**R**: "during the summer and then when stuff started to get serious..." I continue.

**L**: "mmhm" she then starts licking the spot to soothe the newly placed hickey.

**R**: "I kind of left the morning after you know sex." I moan after she sucks the space between my neck and shoulder.

**L**: "Really? Hmm intresting." she says after detaching her lips from my neck and hopping off my lap.

**R**: "dammit!" I curse as she prances out the living room into the kitchen to talk to Maia. "Every fucking time!"

_**LAURA'S POV**_

Laura 1~Ross 0.I think to myself while retreating into the kitchen. As I step in I see a brunette stuffing her face with waffles.

"Maia?"

"Yea Laur?" she responds after swallowing a mouth full of fruit.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For Ross." i respond sadly.

She must notice because she looks me in the face and says,

" Hey it's not your fault. Don't feel bad okay?"

"Okay." I say with a slight smile on my face

"Hey Maia?"

"Yea Laur?"

" I'm gonna help you plot revenge on my boyfriend."

" I'm not here for revenge Laur, I'm here for closure." She responds as if she's trying to convince herself.

" Well the only way for you to find 'closure' is if you find a new and sexy boyfriend/lover. which ever you prefer." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

" Okay. Are you going to be my partner in crime?" she says extending her hand for a shake.

"Of course. I love meddling in peoples love lives!" I say as i gladly shake her hand then pull her into a hug.

" I can tell we're going to be great friends." I say as we stop hugging.

" Me too Laur, me too."

"Okay, imma go get dressed into something that's not this." i say gesturing to my current state which is just some Nike short shorts and a bra. What!? I wasn't suspecting company.

"Why?" she questions

" 'Caus operation Find Maia some closure starts NOW."

* * *

><p>AN:so.. how was it? Like i suggested I'm not going to make Maia an enemy or evil. She's actually a main character in the story, and don't worry more raura to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSS LYNCH OR LAURA MARANO IF I DID THEY WOULD BE MARRIED WITH KIDS NAMED LOSS AND RAURA. I SIMPLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**LAURA'S POV:**

As I was on my way upstairs I seen a blur of blonde hair pass me and before I knew it I was over someone's shoulder. After I registered what just happened I'm being thrown on a familiar bed. Then, pushed so I'm on my back.

Me: Ross leave me alone I have to get ready.

Ross: For what? I thought we were going to spend the day at home and have some _'raura time'_." He said in a pout while hovering over me.

Me: well I guess we could-NO I have to get ready.

Ross: "For what?"

he groaned like a child.

Me: for my master plan.

Ross: master plan?

Me: yep! I promised Maia that I would help her find her closure.

Ross: closure?

Me: "yep again. Since you broke her fragile 16 year old heart two years ago she has been a wreck. She hasn't personally told me, but I can tell by the way she looks at you and me together. She looks as if she has been broken for a while, 2 years to be precise Ross. I'm not just going to sit there and let her stay forever in doubt and never able to find love. So excuse me if I want to help her mend her scars and forget about the douche who broke her heart. No offense, I still love you. And I know you love me, so I just Maia to have someone to love, hug, kiss, and other things that couples do. So please Ross, let me help her."

I took a shaky breath of air after that huge rant. Ross wiped a stray tear that fell from my eye as I was talking about Maia with his thumb and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before getting out our current position and sitting me up by grabbing my hands.

Ross: I understand. I'm sorry. I guess I was being kind of selfish. Its just we rarely get any alone time and as soon as we do _'this'_ comes up.

Me; welp, karma's a bitch.

I said as I got up off the bed and approached Ross. Wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning on my tip toes to get to his ear.

Me: and don't worry, we'll have plenty of _'raura time'_ when I get home.

I whispered.

Ross: promise?

Me: promise

I said before I kissed him passionately on the lips.

Me: now go! I have to shower and get dressed.

I commanded as I tried to push him out the door. I sadly failed and he turned around and surprised me by placing a mind blowing kiss on my unsuspecting lips. After what felt like forever we separated.

He smirked leaving me there with a shocked expression on my face. When I finally came out of my trance I started to head to the shower to prepare for what I can already tell is going to be very good day.

**ROSS'S POV:**

I hesitantly walk in the kitchen already prepared for the awkwardness that was soon to come. As I walk in a see Maia on the phone texting someone, clearly unaware of my presence. I head over to the refrigerator to get a water bottle I decide to grab two. Hey since when did anybody ever say I was rude? I could be a nice guy. I am Ross Lynch. Any way, I take a few steps over to Maia and offer her a bottle. That's when she finally notices me.

Maia: Oh, thanks.

Me: No problem.

Here comes the awkwardness again. I thought to myself.

Maia: Um… Laura is a really lovely girl.

Me: I know there isn't a day I'm not reminded by just how lucky I am.

I spoke about her as if I was one her fans.

Maia: she's very kind and caring. To be honest I was shocked when she offered to help me have my revenge.

Ross: Revenge?

I then gulped audibly.

Maia: don't worry I kindly declined and told her I was simply here for my closure. So she offered to help me find the perfect guy to forget about well….. you.

She whispered the last part but I was able to hear.

Ross: Maia I'm so sorry. I was scared.

Maia: just stop Ross! Okay? I don't want your apologies. So just … stop.

She stated on the verge of tears.

Me: but if you didn't come here for an apology then why did you come.

I ask a little confused.

Maia: are you serious? I'm not here for _YOU_ Ross! I'm here for_ ME!_ After your little disappearing act I was pretty messed up. I haven't had a stable relationship in 2 years Ross! 2 YEARS! I had my self…. I had myself convinced you would come back and devote your long lasting love for me. Hoping you would love me just as much as I loved you, but you never came! You left me there with only half a heart because you STOLE the other half. So, I came here to get it back. I came here to become me again, in hopes there would be a 'we' but I can see you forgot about me. But to be perfectly honest you don't deserve Laura. She's far too nice.

Maia says while hot tears stream down her face. I just wanted to hold her but I knew I was out of line. I hurt her way too much.

"I agree" says a voice that was oh so familiar.

**LAURA'S POV:**

"I agree" I state as I walk into the room of awkwardness otherwise know as the entire DOWNSTAIRS.

Me: I am way too good for Ross. But he is also way to good for me. You see Maia I am what people call conceited or at least I was. Somehow he levels me out he causes me to become humble. And to be honest if it wasn't for me I'm pretty sure his head would be the size of Jupiter from his huge ego. But not even Ross can take away my cockiness and vise-versa

I say with a giggle. I then see Maia smile. A genuine smile. That's when I decide I wanna find some one who can make her smile like that constantly. Oh yea that reminds me.

Me: come on Maia, let's go.

Maia: Okay.

* * *

><p>AN:SO the next chapter is going to be about their day 'out'. i know it's kind of slow but i don't want it to escalate too quickly. so have fun my lovely cows.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT INCLUDING CAMARO, CHICK-FIL-A,IN-AND-OUT, AND SMOOTHIE KING.

ENJOY MY LOVELY COWS.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LAURA'S POV<strong>:

We where currently heading for the door until a certain tall blonde stopped us in our tracks.

**Ross**: and where exactly do you think your going?

**Me**: out.

I simply responded.

**R**: out to do what?

**Me**: out to do something you're not.

I said in a duh tone.

**R**: _Lauraaaaa_. Please tell me, you know I tend to get worried when I don't know where you are.

He said grabbing my waist, pulling me in closer. As soon as our lips were about to touch..

**Maia**:*cough* we're going out to find me a boyfriend.

She said awkwardly.

Oops I kind of forgot she was here.

**R**: wait, why do you need Laura to help you find a boyfriend. She doesn't need a new boyfriend.

**Me**: is lynch boy getting jealous?

I stated cockily.

**R**: of course…not I was just …. Uhhh.. curious.

**Me**: well in that case, can you let us pass?

And with that he begrudgingly moved out our way. I then grab Maia's hand and we dart out the door, into my red camaro.

**MAIA'S POV**:

We're currently in Laura's car, and to be honest it's kind of awkward.

**Laura**: want to listen to some music?

I can tell she feels the tension too.

**Me**: sure..

She turns it on full blast.

**Laura**: I LOVE THIS SONG!

She screams as Hozier 'Take me church' comes on.

As the song plays I hear her start singing

**L**:_ my lovers got humor she the giggle at the funeral. Knows everybody's disapproval, I should've worshiped her sooner._

WOW! Her voice is just as beautiful as she is. I guess to Ross she's a HUGE upgrade from me. Nonetheless I join her beautiful singing.

**Me**:_ if the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouth piece. Every Sunday's getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week._

**Both**: _'we were born sick' you heard them say it._

We giggle a bit. We continue singing until we arrive at our destination which is the…. Mall?

**Me**: um.. Laura, are we going shopping?

**Laura**: shorta. We my friend are going _**boy**_ shopping. You see Maia the mall is one of the most universal types of shopping. You find every and anything here, including hot boys.

She said with a glint in her eye.

**Me**: okay? Where do we start?

**Laura**: obviously the food court.

**Me**: why the food court?

**Laura**: because you can tell a lot about a guy by which area they go to to get there food. Example that guy over a _chick-fil-a_ is on a business break. He probably works at that law firm 5 minutes away from here.

She says pointing towards the man.

**Laura**: or that guy at _In-and-out_ is probably here with some friends after a failed attempt at trying to flirt with some girls.

Once I realized she was 100% right a smile broke on my face.

**Me**: OMG! Laur you're a genius!

**Laura**: so you look like a _smoothie king_ kind of gal.

**Me**: okay let's go!

I say eagerly pulling Laura along with me. As we were looking a certain red head with greenish blue eyes caught my eyes and when I say he is hot I mean he is _**H-O-T!**_

He introduced himself as Calum. We hit it off immediately.

**ROSS'S POV:**

Right now I am chilling on the couch and its 12:30 pm. Whoa, 12:30! Just as I was about to get up and call Laura the door opens to reveal a very sleepy Laura and an extremely drunk and sleeping Maia along with some random red head.

**Me**: Maia are you okay? What happened? Laura what did you do? And who is this guy?!

I ask Laura with rage?

**L**: we went to dinner with her new 'friend' and she kind of had too much to drink.

She says sheepishly.

**Me**: are you _serious_?! You let her go to dinner with some random …. Dude!

I yell gesturing towards the still- nameless, red head.

**L:**I went with her and Calum is a nice-

**Me**: do you even care she could've been hurt or even RAPED!

**L**: I'm sorry I was just trying to-

**Me**: trying to _what_? Trying to get her _'revenge_'? How fucking _stupid_ could you be?! Do you understand how god damn _retarded_ you sound?

I spat.

**L:**I….I…I…I was just trying to fix what you fucked up just like I always do Ross!

She screamed at me with tears in her eyes.

**Me**: Laura…. I'm—

**L**: no Ross I'm oh so sorry for being such a _screw up_! I'm going to bed before I _'fuck up'_ something else since I'm soo _stupid_!

She yelled as she stomped up the stairs. But she didn't disappear without flicking me off.

**Calum**: so you're Ross. Maia wouldn't stop talking about you. Dude, you really messed her up. And if I were you I would apologize to Laura because if weren't for her Maia wouldn't have even made it home.

He said before gently sitting Maia down and walking out the door. Huh, why would Maia like a douche like him. But he was right; I have to apologize to Laura. Still I don't like the idea of Maia going out with anyone I don't approve of. Wait, why do I care. Am I …

_Jealous_?

* * *

><p>AN: SOO? HOW WAS IS PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE NEXT TIME MY LOVELY COWS.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSS LYNCH OR Laura MARANO OR MICHELL IF DID ROSS AND Laura WOULDN'T BE 'JUST FRIENDS' AND WOULDN'T HAVE A 'PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP'

* * *

><p><span><strong>LAURA'S POV:<strong>

I am _fuming_. That **dickhead** just blew up on me for _no_ fucking reason other than trying to help _**HIS**_ big dumb ass!

And is it just me or did it seem like he cared about her well being more than mine. His girlfriend of **2** years.

Okay, okay. I need to calm down. Remember your motto Laur; _stay calm keep your class when all else fails beat some ass._

I'm starting to lean towards the latter part of that motto.

Ugghhh! Maybe if I just take a shower and go to sleep I might consider not beating that Lynch boy's ass!

I go to my drawer to get my PJs and a matching underwear set and head to the shower. And before you get too carried away, no me and Ross don't live together this is his house but I keep a few outfits here since we are constantly either spending the night at his house or he is spending the night at my house.

After finally getting out of my clothes I'm in the shower.

**ROSS'S POV:**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_. **SHIT**! **W**hat **t**he** f**uck just happened!? Did I just yell at Laura for trying to help out? I never and I mean _NEVER_ try make Laura angry.

Not only did i love her to death but Laura tends to become the devil's mistress when she's pissed.

You see Laura has different types of anger. There's _rage_, which is when she constantly screams and yells and to be honest it's scary as shit but only last a couple of hours.

Then there's straight up _**fury**_. When she is furious she doesn't say a single word it's as if you're not even there. She'll constantly flick you off and the worst part is this could last for weeks without any physical contact. NOTHING AT ALL. And I mean _NOTHING!_

No hugs, no kisses, no loving glances, no goodnight kisses, no good morning kisses, no sex, no love, no sex, and no kisses! And once you have hugged, kissed, made love, and had sex with Laura no one compares. it's like every moment with her is a new one and I love it and I love her.

I'm praying the former is currently in affect, because I don't think I can go through another dry spell, especially with Laura.

You see Laura is like my drug. When I don't have _any_ of her for a certain amount of time I start to become quiet the irritable one. She's my sunshine to my rainy day. I love her so much I don't even care how cheesy or cliche that sounded. That's the type of effect she has on me.

I remember something happened last year and Laura **'disappeared'** or_ ignored_ me for an entire week. On the Monday of that week we had to go to a party and I _almost_ fought Riker because he ate the last piece of jumbo shrimp.

But don't worry as soon as I was about to punch him they brought more shrimp out. Needless to say I **_NEED_** Laura without her I'm not me. I'm like a pair of converse without the laces. Yeah they're good _enough_, but just not the same. I'm the guitar and she's my riff together we make beautiful music.

So I'm going up the stairs to retrieve my laces. Because if I don't the shoes might just flop off my feet leaving me lying on the cold hard ground. (and yes I did just quote a Taylor Swift song. Sorry, not sorry)

As I enter my (our) room I see a nearly naked Laura sitting on the bed putting lotion on. In a black lace underwear set. greeeaattt. Now I have to deal with an _angry_ girlfriend and a _raging_ boner.

As I walk in and close the door I try to start conversation.

"Hey"

"…"

She doesn't respond so I try again.

"Hey"

"…"

Dammit she is furious. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Why do I have to be so _stupid_.

Maybe if I would've been a better boyfriend and listen I wouldn't be walking out this room with not only the fear of losing my only true love but also leaving with a full **hard-on.**

**MAIA'S POV: (DRUNK)**

Woah! I'm so drunk and so horny. I just woke up and-hey, where did everybody go?

Oh yea I'm at Rossy's house. Oo lala I'm at _Rossy's_ house. I knew he **wanted** me.

Wait, I think I hear him coming down he steps. Time to get physical! I then start to pretend I'm sleep as I hear him approaching me.

I feel his warmth coming closer. I think he is about to kiss my cheek. I have a plan.

As his lips are about to touch my cheek I quickly turn my head so he is kissing me fully on the lips.

I then pull him to me and feel something on my thigh.

OMG! He is hard and it's just for me I knew he liked me.

He tries to pull away but I refuse to let go just as I finally forced my tongue in his mouth…..

I hear a gasp and it's not from me nor Ross.

* * *

><p>AN: DON'T WORRY THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY, NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY AND I MEAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THAT'S IT. ENJOY MY LOVELY COWS.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MAIA'S POV:<strong>

_Damn, damn, damn!_

How the **hell** did I let this happen?

I really like Laura, so why the **fuck** did my _dumb ass_ hormones get in the way.

**W**hat **t**he **f**uck was I thinking?

Calm down Maia, maybe I can explain everything and she will forgive?

_**YEAH THE HELL RIGHT!**_

What girlfriend in their right _mind_ would actually listen to a _bitch_ who she just caught making out with _her boyfriend?_

She would have to be a saint to forgive me. It's like as soon as I heard her gasp I was pulled out of my drunken state and forced back into reality.

And to be truthful a reality I don't want to be in if it means I loose a possible new best friend.

As I see her finish her journey down the steps ever so slowly, both I and Ross abruptly stand to our feet and scoot an extreme distance away from each other.

She walks towards me and I brace myself for a slap.

But to my surprise it never comes as I open my eyes I see she passes me and heads towards the kitchen.

My heart is beating extremely hard as questions fill my throbbing head.

_What if she's in there looking for a knife to stab me to death with?_

_What if she has some type of gun hidden in there somewhere, and is loading it with bullets to shoot me down?_

_What if she has some killer K9s in there who haven't eaten in weeks and is finally feeding them, but the food isn't blue buffalo or pedigree, the food is me?_

Well I guess this is the day I die.

I flinch as I see her approach me and…..

She hands me a drink.

Wait why is she handing me a drink?

_Oh, I see she is going to poison me._

_Clever very clever._

But once she speaks my nerves calm.

Wow she really is a saint.

She not only looks like an angel with a white spaghetti strapped tank top and some white and black Nike short shorts along with some white with three black horizontal stripes at the top knee high gym socks. She also behaves like one. I think as a stray tear rolls down my eye.

**LAURA'S POV:**

Okay I'll admit the fact that Ross and Maia where semi making out on the couch was quite _infuriating_, but I am nothing if not understanding of how things aren't always what they seem.

So, I slowly walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen. I see Maia noticeably tense upon my close proximity to her since she is right in front of the entrance to the kitchen.

I also see Ross take a step forward as if he was getting ready to pull me into a tight embrace, but I quickly slip pass Maia and descend into the kitchen to get Maia a quick drink for her hangover.

As I'm in the kitchen I prepare Maia a bloody Mary.

I know, I know, how does an alcoholic beverage help with a hangover.

Just believe me when I say this certain one helps A LOT.

Something about the tomato juice and the vodka mix.

As I finish making her 'pick me up'. I add a piece of celery and shrimp and walk back out into the room I now refer to as the room of awkwardness.

As I approach Maia she tenses again looking at the drink in my hand skeptically.

_She must think I'm going to poison her._

First off I'm not that type of girl to just kill someone without having an extremely good reason. Secondly, poisoning someone is so juvenile. _I'd much rather torture them to death. Now torture, that's classy._

Anyway, to calm her nerves I start to speak.

**Me:** here drink this it will help with your hangover.

**Maia:** …..

**Me:** no I did not poison it see?

I then take a sip of it to further prove I am not a psycho murderer.

**Me:** come on

I say handing her the drink and guiding her towards the couch.

**Me:** you need to get some sleep. So, after you finish this I want you to go up to the guest room which is the 3rd door to the left once you go upstairs and go to sleep. In the morning I'll set you out some clothes that we bought today and we can go out looking for your next victim because I'm pretty sure you scared the first one off today.

After I give her the instructions I see a tear slip down her eye, so out of instinct I swipe it away and give her a hug. She then bust out in tears and starts letting out a mantra of apologies.

**Maia:** I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry Laur. I don't know what came over me. One second I was sleep the next I turn into this crazy, horny, man stealing, bitch. I never meant to do that and I mean it. I would understand if you hate me. I actually want you to slap me so I get what I deserve. We just started this friendship and I really don't want to loose it. So can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Please Laura, can you please forgive me?

As her sobs start to come out more feverishly, I speak before she just stops breathing completely from all the hick ups and delayed breathes.

**Me:** Maia I _already_ forgave you. I knew you were drunk and should've stayed with you instead of letting my emotions get the best of me. I would never slap you for something that was clearly an accident. And I could never ever hate you Maia. I agree with you, we did just start this friendship and I also don't want to loose it, because for some reason I feel this friendship is the start of something special. It could end terribly or it could be the friendship of a lifetime, but we will never know if I de-friend you because of some drunken accident.

When I finish my rant Maia lets go of me and looks me in the eyes and says;

"You are an angel sent from above and I'm glad we met because if it weren't for your kindness I don't know what would've happened to me. Thank you Laura, you are such a saint."

I notice her eyes glisten with new tears as she hugs me to the point where I almost can't breathe. When she releases me I simply respond with

"That's not true but I'm very flattered you feel that way."

I then, get off the couch and watch her go upstairs with her drink.

**Me:** goodnight Maia.

**Maia:** goodnight Laura.

Once she's fully upstairs and I hear the door close I hear a familiar blonde speak.

**ROSS'S POV:**

**_Jesus Christ._** After what I just witnessed it is confirmed that my girlfriend is an angel sent from above.

**Me:** she's right you know?

**Laura:** …

**Me:** pleases Laur speak to me I'm _so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!_

**Laura:** okay, okay I forgive you. So what was she right about? Hmmm how amazingly awesome I am?

**Me:** _*chuckles*_ yea that and that you are a freaking saint- no scratch that you're a freaking angel.

**Laura:** aww, you know flattery doesn't work on me Lynch.

**Me:** well then, let me make it up to you.

I say walking over to her angelic form.

**Laura:** and how do you plan on making it up to me.

**Me:** I know a _couple_ of ways how.

I say grabbing her waist and pulling her into an apology filled but hot and sensual kiss. I quickly deepen it when she starts pulling on the hair at the nape of my neck.

Sick of craning my neck to kiss her since she is so adorably shorter than me, I grab her thighs and lift her up so that her legs are tightly gripping on to my waist.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Ross then detaches their lips and starts ravishing her neck with love bites, nibbling his way down to her collarbone.

This instantly causes Laura to moan. _"Ross"_

_"We should head upstairs."_ She suggests and Ross quickly responds not with words but with actions as he starts to head for the stairs getting up them in records time.

While also, don't ask him how, getting Laura to remove her shirt to reveal her white satin bra with a little bow in the middle with two cute little chains hanging down the middle with diamonds on the ends.

Simply yet classy. Truly an angel, for now. Because the things they were about to do would be _ungodly_ and extremely **naughty.**

As they pass the guest room Laura, still latched on his waist, suddenly remembers that they're not alone so when they get to the room she hesitantly jumps off of him. _"We can't continue this while Maia is literally a room away."_ She states.

**Ross:** why _not?_

He whines

**Laura:** because it is _bad_ enough you guys _kissed_, but it will break her heart when she hears you **fucking my brains out.** She might not ever admit it but she _obviously_ still has feelings for you.

**Ross:** well if the clues weren't clear enough, I mean you basically were **_half naked_** when we answered the door, and to be honest _I'm pretty sure_ the whole neighborhood knows of our_ 'activities'_ in the bedroom. So why does one more person matter and not a whole community of people?

**Laura:** because the whole community never _'made love'_ to you like the one person that is a door away.

**Ross:** we did not make _'love'_

**Laura:** well in _her eyes you did_ and I'm not going to help _further_ break her heart. So I guess me and your little, not so little, buddy will have to meet up another time. Preferably a time when Maia isn't, I repeat_ 'a room away'._

Ross' shoulder droop and Laura knows she has won. _As usual._

Laura then pulls him in bed and lies on his chest.

**Ross:** you know I love you right.

**Laura:** of course! And just so you know the feeling is mutual.

The couple then share a few, not so short, kisses and fall asleep in _sacred simplicity._ Because at the moment the pair both have a feeling this could, and would, be the rest of their lives.

Maia's, on the other hand, life was just starting and the ride is going to be oh so bumpy. But she went to sleep happy that she wouldn't be the only passenger riding along.

* * *

><p>AN: I TRIED MAKING THIS A BIT LONGER, BUT OBVIOUSLY FAILED SINCE IT'S ONLY 1,793 WORDS. BUT I DID AND I MEAN I TRULY DID TRY. ANYCOW HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? OH AND DO YOU GUYS WANT SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS? IF SO JUST COMMENT COW, IF NOT COMMENT CHICKEN. WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY COWS. SEE YOU THEN!


End file.
